


Procrastination

by aMantaRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Im bad at summaries, Imperial Academy, M/M, cuteness, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Eli Vanto is working hard to avoid his class assignments for the royal imperial academy. Thrawn suggests an alternate activity...an experiment if you will.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> I'm avoiding class writing assignments by writing Thranto fics!!! Yes, go me.
> 
> Please enjoy.

“I _really_ don’ want to do this right now,” Eli grumbled, pushing his datapad away from himself on the shared desk at the Royal Imperial Academy. “I don’ get it. How can you not procrastinate?” he turned in his seat, leaning forward as he watched the Chiss stretched out rather gracefully on his too small, standard issue, imperial bed. He seemed rather focused on his own datapad. “ _Thrawn_.” 

The Chiss took a long moment before he finally looked up, finding Eli’s brown eyes. “Procrastination often leads to failure. If you do your work quickly and efficiently, there is no need to stress about finishing it later on. More often than not, the information sticks more solidly in the mind that way as well.”

Eli crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back as he glanced stubbornly toward his datapad. “...Nope. No. I can’t do anymore work tonight. I’m done.”

“Your assignment is due tomorrow morning, is it not?” Thrawn settled his cheek against his hand, elbow resting on the sheets beneath him. “It is the same as mine, no?”

“It is,” Eli relented, not anymore motivated to finish than before. 

A small smile played at the corners of Thrawn’s lips, obviously amused by the younger male. “What is it that you would like to do instead, Cadet Vanto?”

Eli shrugged. “Anything but my assignment.”

“Anything?” Thrawn raised an eyebrow before shutting off his own datapad, setting it aside on the small nightstand beside the bunk. 

The human watched curiously as Thrawn pushed himself up to sit in one graceful movement, back straight, shoulders down and back, hands settled neatly in his lap. “I suppose…,” his eyes narrowed. “Why? Did you have somethin’ in mind?”

Thrawn met his gaze, expression unreadable. “I have been considering your lips for some time now, Cadet Vanto.”

“You’ve...huh?” Eli leaned forward on his elbows, brow furrowing as he kept Thrawn’s crimson gaze. What the _hell_ was that supposed to mean?

“Your lips,” Thrawn repeated patiently. “If you are willing, I would like to satisfy my curiosity. I wish to kiss you.”

Eli turned a bright red almost immediately, pulling his gaze away fast. Thrawn wanted to _kiss_ him? Not that he’d ever fantasized that one before…. He cleared his throat at the thought, his mind wandering toward a very specific scene in their shared refresher. Of course, Eli wasn’t in the refresher with the Chiss, and they certainly weren’t pressed close, Thrawn’s strong arms around Eli’s more slim frame. Absolutely not. Or his other thoughts of cuddling with the blue skinned man on the bottom bunk, limbs tangled as they settled comfortably into sleep for the night....

“Cadet Vanto?” Thrawn asked innocently. “Have I asked too much?”

He looked over toward Thrawn, not quite meeting his gaze just yet. He hadn’t realized he’d been frozen so long. “N-no, no, don’ worry. You didn’t ask too much,” he managed to keep from stumbling over his words too badly. 

Thrawn nodded, watching him quietly for a moment, still waiting on his answer. 

“Oh…,” Eli smiled weakly in realization. “Please. I mean yes,” the blush darkened again. “Yes, kiss me.” 

Thrawn nodded, standing and taking three steps forward to stand in front of the human. He reached out, taking Eli’s hands to pull him up to his feet, honest curiosity sparkling in his eyes. He could feel the heat radiating from Eli just as much as he could see it. 

He settled his hand just beneath Eli’s ear, cupping his cheek. The deep blue of his skin contrasted with the dark tan of Eli’s skin. Thrawn’s eyes settled on the man’s mouth before he brought his head down, settling a kiss against his lips. 

Soft….

Eli melted, eyes fluttering shut as he responded to the kiss, his hand lifting to settle on Thrawn’s chest. He didn’t resist the strong arm that circled his waist, pulling him up against the Chiss’ firm chest and stomach.

Thrawn broke the kiss after a moment, face thoughtful. “That was very informative. Thank you, Cadet Vanto,” he murmured, not pulling his arm away from his waist, fingers fisting in the human’s uniform tunic. 

“Y-you’re welcome,” Eli was a bit breathless, eyes still on Thrawn’s chest, avoiding the crimson gaze. He tilted his head, noticing the purple tint to the back and sides of Thrawn’s neck, slowly following the color up to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. The Chiss was _blushing._

“Perhaps...perhaps you should continue your assignment now,” Thrawn pulled away, settling his hands behind his back in a relaxed parade rest. 

Eli gave a small nod, looking back toward the desk. “...Did you have something else in mind again?” He couldn’t help but ask, peeking up at the seemingly flustered alien. He’d never seen Thrawn so...uncertain? Perplexed? If that were even the right word to describe the man.

“I believe I need to repeat my experiment to confirm my conclusions,” he met Eli’s dark gaze.

“C’mere,” Eli smiled slightly, stepping forward this time, a hand on his chest again as he tiptoed to place a gentle kiss on the Chiss’ blue-gray lips. 

Thrawn deepened the kiss, nudging Eli back gently until the back of his knees hit the bunk.

* * *

“Have you come to your conclusions?” Eli asked, laying on the Chiss’ bunk tucked up against Thrawn’s bare side, head settled comfortably against his bicep. They were now closing in on the early hours of the morning. 0330 just about. 

Thrawn hummed softly, tracing his fingers along the freckles on Eli’s side, going back and forth from his ribs to his hip. “I have.”

He tilted his head enough to find the soft glow of his eyes in the dark. “What are they?”

“My suspicions are correct, and I have begun to develop romantic feelings toward you, Eli,” his gaze flickered down to meet Eli’s. “I would say my experiment was a success.”

Eli couldn’t help his quiet chuckle, shifting a bit to get more comfortable, tugging the sheet a little higher over his waist. “I might have to agree.” He let out a soft sigh, trying to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head. He was forgetting something.

“Ah...your assignment,” Thrawn finished his thoughts for him. “You best get started. We have two and a half hours before we will have to rise for the day.”

The human groaned at the thought. “...Can I borrow yours?”

Thrawn’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “No.”

“A great night and this is the thanks I get?” Eli grumbled, making no move to pull away from Thrawn’s warmth. “Just no?”

“As I said earlier, procrastination leads to failure and stress,” He nuzzled his temple, settling a kiss against his ear. “Perhaps next time you will not procrastinate, as it means we can stay in bed for the entire length of the night.”

Eli pouted. “Yeah, yeah, I got it,” his eyes slid shut from the kiss, a yawn escaping. “Next time…,” he liked the sound of that. Eli pushed himself up, leaning over the top of Thrawn to press a rather needy kiss to his lips. “Definitely having a next time.”


End file.
